Come back to me
by Crowny
Summary: Blanche et blond. Pureté et puissance. Démone et Dragon Slayer. Une histoire d'amour entre les joies et les pleurs. Les rires et les larmes. Et les sourires aussi. - Sept drabbles pour la Miraxus Week organisé par Fairies Fans. Label SPPS.


**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici aujourd'hui avec mon recueil pour la Miraxus Week organisée par le forum Fairies Fans ! Un fofo génial, avec des gens tout aussi génial ; bref n'hésitez pas à vous y inscrire ! Et si vous aimez le yaoi/yuri, je vous recommande la Team Noisette héhé ; et si non on vous reconvertira o/. Breef ! Voici donc tout les drabbles à l'occasion de cette semaine aujourd'hui -avant première sur Fairies Fans avant tout :p- et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Ils font chacun 100 mots, c'est courts, mais c'est comme ça x) Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :3**

* * *

**Thème 1 : Promesse**

« Tu me le promets n'est-ce pas ? »

Brisée. Brisée, qu'elle était sa douce voix.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, délicatement, amoureusement.

« Je reviendrai, comme toujours Mira. Pour toi et uniquement toi. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la blanche qui posa sa tête contre le torse du blond.

« Je sais Laxus, même si je suis sûre que les autres serait ravie de te voir.

- C'est toi que je souhaite voir, pas les autres crétins »

Un rire cristallin retenti.

Oui, il reviendrait. Sans aucun doute et rien que pour cela.

* * *

**Thème 2 : Masque**

Du haut du balcon du deuxième étage de la guilde, Laxus observait la jeune barman en contre-bas. Mirajane. Qui aurait cru que cette jeune fille au caractère si explosif allait devenir un jour cette jeune femme calme, au sang-froid presque sans faille. Personne, et surtout pas lui.

Pourtant il se doutait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être si simples, que l'on ne pouvait pas changer aussi radicalement du jour au lendemain et que la démone était toujours là, cachée derrière ce sourire aimable. Près à ressurgir au moment venu.

Et il s'agissait d'un moment que Laxus attendait avec impatience.

* * *

**Thème 3 : Jalousie**

Assis sur un tabouret, Laxus observait Mira et Wakaba danser un slow lors de la fête du treizième anniversaire de Lisanna. Irrité par cette vue, il jeta un dernier regard assassin au mage avant détourner le regard. Lui jaloux ? Certainement pas.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne puisse empêcher son regard de glisser vers la piste. Il souffla de soulagement quand il vit la blanche danser avec sa sœur.

Ce que le blond ne savait pas, c'était que Wakaba avait aperçu le regard meurtrier et, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de Laxus, avait sans plus tarder battu en retraite vers le bar.

* * *

**Thème 4 : Univers Alternatif**

Sourire, prendre une commande, sourire encore, amener les commandes et sourire encore une fois. Une routine que connaissait bien Mirajane, une étudiante en histoire de l'art à Paris qui travaillait à temps partiel dans ce petit bar du 13ème arrondissement. Des sourires qui ne valaient rien. Un peu plus loin, à une table, un blond à l'allure d'homme d'affaire attendait un café à la main. Un blond et une blanche, tous les deux si différents, qui allaient bientôt être réunis grâce à un sourire. Un faux qui allait devenir peu à peu vrai. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

**Thème 5 : Faiblesse**

« Lâche-moi Mirajane, je vais _bien_.

- Pourtant, le sang sur ton tee-shirt me prouve le contraire, fit la jeune femme avec un doux sourire. »

Laxus tch-a avec une mauvaise fois évidente. Il avait mal, certes, mais par fierté, hors de question de le montrer à quiconque.

« Allons, allons, tu ne veux pas que je te soigne ? continua Mira pas le moins du monde découragée, tout en lui jetant un regard de chien battu.

- Vas-y, mais dépêches-toi ! »

La blanche eut un petit rire, ça marchait toujours.

« Bien sûr chéri ! »

Et elle l'embrassa.

* * *

**Thème 6 : Regrets/Réconfort**

Morte. Elle était morte. Jamais elle ne reviendrait et Mira ne pouvait l'admettre. Elle avait failli à protéger sa petite sœur, par orgueil. Elle s'était surestimée et maintenant elle en payait le prix.

Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux avant de couler doucement contre ses joues déjà rougis par le froid. Si seulement elle avait laissé Natsu venir avec eux.

Alors qu'elle sanglotait de nouveau, deux bras l'attrapèrent et la plaquèrent contre un torse musclé brusquement. _Laxus_, pensa Mirajane.

C'est ainsi que les deux mages restèrent pendant quelques heures, dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs ne se tarissent.

* * *

**Thème 7 : Combat**

Deux heures étaient passés depuis que ce combat acharné avait commencé. Mage de classe S, un rêve que tous espèrent voir se réaliser. Et Mirajane et Laxus faisaient partis de ces gens-là. Alors ils se battaient, car aujourd'hui celui qui gagnera verra son rêve se réaliser. Satan Soul, éclairs foudroyant, coup de pieds ou arrachage de cheveux. Tout était permis et ils le savaient tous les deux, car aujourd'hui est leur dernier combat. Le dernier avant qu'un autre bien différent ne commence. Deux heures que ce dernier combat avait commencé et deux heures avant qu'il ne se termine. Sans s'arrêter.


End file.
